schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sandforder Nachbarschaftswache
Die Sandforder Nachbarschaftswache besteht aus Bewohnern des ländlichen Dorfes Sandford. Sie sind die Hauptantagonisten der 2007 erschienenen Filmkomödie Hot Fuzz. Damit ihr Dorf den Wettbewerb "Schönstes Dorf Englands" gewinnt, töten die Mitglieder jede Person, die ihre Siegeschancen gefährdet. Außerdem tun sie ihre Morde als Unfälle ab, damit die Kriminalstatistik ihres Dorfes niedrig bleibt. Als der Londoner Polizist Nicholas Angel nach Sandford versetzt wird, beginnt er die Tode in Sandford zu hinterfragen und deckt schließlich die grausame Wahrheit hinter der Nachbarschaftswache auf. Geschichte Drei Morde Auf der Feier zu Nicholas' Amtsantritt wird Nicholas von Tom Weaver einigen Bewohnern des Dorfes vorgestellt. Ein Großteil dieser Bewohner sind Mitglieder der Nachbarschaftswache. Nachdem Nicholas mit allen bekannt gemacht wird, lädt Weaver ih außerdem zur wöchentlichen Sitzung der Wache ein. Im ersten Treffen, dass direkt nach der Feier stattfindet, addressiert Weaver die "Lebende Statue", einen Straßenkünstler der laut Weaver's Sicht die Atmosphäre der Stadt verschandle und der Stadt außerdem Probleme beim nahenden Wettbewerb, bei dem das schönste Dorf Englands gekürt wird, machen könnte. Am nächsten Tag verfolgt Angel einen Ladendieb, der aus Skinners Laden gestohlen hat, durch Sandford. Einige Mitglieder der Nachbarschaftswache beobachten ihn dabei und versuchen ihn zu unterstützen. Sie verständigen sich dabei über Walkie Talkies, sind jedoch letztendlich für die Aufklärung des Falls nicht entscheidend. Nach der Aufführung des Theaterstückes Romeo und Julia in Sandford werden die Hauptdarsteller Martin Blower und Eve Draper brutal von einer maskierten Person ermordet. Die Leichen werden in einem Autowrack bei einer Straßenkurve nahe des Dorfes entsorgt, so dass es den Anschein hat als wären Blower und Draper bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben. Wenig später stirbt außerdem der Supermarktmagnat George Merchant bei einer Explosion, in der sein gesamtes Haus niederbrennt. Auch dieser Tod wird als Unfall dargestellt, es wird behauptet dass der betrunkene Merchant bei Kerzenlicht seinen Gasherd benutzt hatte. Angel wird jedoch misstrauisch, da er alle Opfer kurz vor ihrem Tod zusammen mit Simon Skinner gesehen hatte. Skinner war auch immer kurz nach Fund der Leichen am Tatort. Während eines Kirchenfestes, bei dem Spenden zur Restauration des Kirchendachs gesammelt werden, wird der Reporter Tim Messenger von einem Teil des Kirchendachs erschlagen. Angel ist nun vollständig davon überzeugt dass die Fälle miteinander zu tun haben und beginnt nachzuforschen. Angel forscht nach Nach Messengers Tod ist Angel vollends überzeugt dass die Tode miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Er beginnt, nachzuforschen was die vier Leichen verbindet. Die Nachforschungen werden jedoch unterbrochen als Angel erkennt, dass Danny Geburtstag hat. Angel hastet zum Blumenladen von Leslie Tiller um eine Friedenslilie für Danny zu kaufen. Dort erfährt er von der Roper Leslie Tiller dass sie das Dorf verlassen wird, da sie ihren Laden and George Merchant verkauft hat, da dieser ein Vermögen für das Land bezahlt hat. Er erfährt außerdem, dass Eve Draper vom Planungsbürp Merchant darüber informiert hatte dass in naher Zukunft eine Schnellstraße nahe Sandford gebaut werden würde. Mit dem Wissen um die Schnellstraße konnte Merchant, unterstützt von seinem Anwalt Blower, gezielt Land nahe der geplanten Schnellstraße billig aufkaufen um dort einen Supermarkt errichten zu können, der aufgrund des Verkehrs der Schnellstraße starken Umsatz machen würde. Nachdem Angel noch erfährt dass Tim Messenger Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte ist Angel klar, dass Skinner hinter den Morden stecken muss, da er seinem Konkurrenten Merchant den Deal abspenstig machen wollte. Als Angel jedoch den Laden verlässt um seine Kollegen per Funk zu informieren wird Tiller im Laden mit ihrer eigenen Heckenschere erstochen. Obwohl er den Täter nicht schnappen kann ist sich Angel sicher dass Skinner der Mörder ist. Er stürmt mit der Polizei den Supermarkt wo sich jedoch herausstellt dass Skinner für jeden der Morde ein Alibi hat, die Überwachungsbänder zeigen dass Skinner zur Zeit jedes Mordes im Supermarkt war. Außerdem hatte sich der Mörder von Leslie Tiller bei der Flucht eine Schnittwunde zugezogen, Skinner hat diese Wunde jedoch nicht. Die Wahrheit wird offenbart Durch ein Gespräch mit Danny wird Angel klar, dass genau so gut mehrere Mörder hinter den Toden stecken könnten. Als er dies Chief Inspector Butterman vorschlägt, behauptet Butterman dass Angel sich in etwas hineinsteigere und dass er die Nacht darüber schlafen sollte. Butterman verspricht jedoch, selbst Nachforschungen anzustellen sollte Angel sich am nächsten Morgen immer noch überzeugt sein. In seinem Hotelzimmer wird Angel jedoch von Michael Armstrong angegriffen. Nachdem er Armstrong besiegt hat findet Angel bei Armstrong ein Funkgerät, auf dem Skinner im selben Moment Kontakt aufnimmt. Indem er sich als Armstrong ausgibt lernt Angel dass Skinner sich in der alten Burg nahe Sandford befindet und hastet dorthin um Skinner zu konfrontieren. Auf der Burg angekommen erkennt Angel dass es in der Tat nicht einen, sondern mehrere Mörder gibt. Sämtliche Mitglieder der Nachbarschaftswache sitzen in Roben an einem Steintisch. Als er näherkommt hört Nicholas dass sie ihre wöchentliche Sitzung abhalten und Weaver im selben Moment erklärt, dass Angel eliminiert wurde. Er erklärt dem Rest der Gruppe dass Joyce am nächsten Morgen die Leiche Angels finden wird und dass die offizielle Geschichte lauten wird dass er auf dem Weg in die Dusche auf einem Stück Seife ausgerutscht sei. In diesem Moment offenbart sich Angel, der sie alle verhaftet. Die Gruppe macht sich über den Versuch lustig, da sie in der Überzahl sind. Nicholas fragt daraufhin wie sie diese grausamen Morde verüben konnten wo sie doch im Dienste der Gemeinde stehen. Die Gruppe offenbart dass sie zum Wohle Aller gehandelt haben. Obwohl Angels Theorie mit dem Supermarkt Sinn macht hatten die Morde jedoch viel simplere Motive - alle Opfer waren eine Schande für die Stadt: Blower und Draper waren schreckliche Schauspieler, Merchants Haus war hässlich und passte nicht zu der dörflichen Atmosphäre und Messengers Zeitung war voller Rechtschreibfehler und unwichtigen Themen. Leslie Tiller wurde ermordet weil sie vohatte wegzuziehen. Als Nicholas geschockt behauptet dass alle Opfer umsonst gestorben seien erscheint Chief Inspector Butterman hinter ihm, der ebenfalls als Mitglied der Wache offenbart wird. Butterman erklärt Nicholas dass all die Morde dazu dienten damit das Dorf rein bliebe und damit die Gemeinde erneut den Titel "Schönstes Dorf Englands" gewinnen würde. Als Nicholas erneut versucht die Gruppe zu verhaften, zücken die Mitglieder Sicheln und andere Waffen. Außerdem erscheinen Michael und Danny, die Angel packen. Geschockt von Dannys Verrat reißt Angel sich von Michael los und nimmt Danny als Geisel. Er stößt Danny in die Menge vor ihn und rennt davon, verfolgt von der Wache. Während er durch die Burgruinen stolpert fällt er in ein Loch, in dem er hunderte von Leichen findet, einige bereits zu Kochen zerfallen. Unter den Leichen sind auch die Kinder die Nicholas in seiner ersten Nacht in Sandford verhaftet hat, der Farmer dessen Waffen Nicholas beschlagnahmt hat, der Ladendieb aus Skinners Supermarkt, Nicholas' Vorgänger und die Lebende Statue - kurzum alle, die dem Titel "Schönstes Dorf Englands" gefährlich werden könnten. Trotz seines Schocks rennt Nicholas weiter, wird jedoch in die Ecke getrieben. Nur mithilfe von Danny, der doch kein Verräter ist, kann Nicholas seinen Tod vortäuschen. Danny wird damit beauftragt die Leiche loszuwerden und lässt Nicholas an der Grenze der Gemeinde laufen. Nicholas Rückkehr Gebrochen macht sich Nicholas auf den Weg zurück nach London, beschließt jedoch wieder nach Sandford zurückzukehren um die Nachbarschaftswache zu besiegen. In Sandford schleicht er in die Asservatenkammer des Polizeireviers, wo er sich mit zuvor beschlagnahmten Waffen ausrüstet. Daraufhin reitet er auf einem Pferd ins Zentrum Sandfords wo er ein Feuergefecht gegen die mörderischen Bewohner beginnt. Danny tritt dem Gefecht auf Nicholas Seite bei und zusammen gelingt es den beiden, die meisten Mitglieder auszuschalten. Nachdem die Mitglieder besiegt wurden taucht jedoch Frank Butterman mit den übrigen Polizisten auf und befiehlt ihnen, Angel und Danny zu verhaften. Nicholas kann die Polizisten jedoch überzeugen dass die Nachbarschaftswache die wahren Verbrecher sind. Die Polizisten stellen sich gegen Butterman, der daraufhin seine Waffen auf einen Kronenleuchter richtet der herabstürzt. In dem Chaos flüchtet Butterman in Skinner Supermarkt, wird jedoch von den Polizisten verfolgt. Zusammen mit Skinner entkommt Butterman in einem Polizeiwagen und die beiden rasen aus dem Dorf. Verfolgt von Danny und Angel eröffnet Skinner das Feuer auf den hinteren Wagen, kann jedoch weder Angel noch Danny töten. Während der Verfolgungsjage müssen Butterman und Skinner jedoch einem plötzlich auftauchenden Schwan ausweichen und kommen von der Straße ab. Ihr Wagen crasht bei einer Touristenattraktion, dem Miniatur-Sandford. Dort kriecht Skinner aus dem Wagen und nimmt einen kleinen Jungen als Geisel. Der Junge beißt Skinner jedoch in die Hand, wodurch dieser gezwungen ist ihn loszulassen. Daraufhin attackiert Angel Skinner und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden den Angel für sich entscheiden kann indem er Skinner von sich stößt. Skinner taumelt nach hinten und stürzt in die Miniaturkirche. Er fällt kopfüber auf die Kirche, wobei er sein Kinn auf dem Kirchturm aufspießt. Während Nicholas Skinner besiegt hilft Danny seinem verwundeten Vater aus dem Wagen. Er wird von Frank als Geisel genommen, reißt sich jedoch los und entwaffnet seinen Vater. Daraufhin ergreift Frank die Flucht und rennt zu Nicholas und Dannys Wagen. Danny richtet zwar seine Waffe auf Frank, ist jedoch nicht in der Lage seinen eigenen Vater zu erschießen. Frank erreicht den Wagen und fährt davon, allerdings befindet sich der Schwan ebenfalls im Wagen. Er attackiert Frank, der daraufhin die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verliert und in den einzigen Baum weit und breit fährt. Daraufhin wird er verhaftet und mit dem Rest der Nachbarschaftswache eingesperrt. Mitglieder Frank Butterman Hauptartikel: Frank Butterman Simon Skinner Hauptartikel: Simon Skinner Joyce Cooper Joyce Cooper ist die Besitzerin des Hotels in Sandford. Sie ist außerdem Tom Weavers Stellvertreterin als Leiter der Nachbarschaftswache. Joyce ist die erste Bewohnerin von Sandford, die Nicholas kennenlernt und wird von Billie Whitelaw dargestellt. Als Nicholas abends in Sandford ankommt geht er direkt ins Hotel. Dort sitzt Joyce am Empfang und löst ein Kreuzworträtsel. Als Nicholas nähertritt und sagt dass er gerne einchecken würde, behauptet Joyce ohne aufzublicken mit kryptischer Stimme dass er doch schon immer dagewesen sei. Nicholas ist verwundert, Joyce blickt dann jedoch auf und erkennt ihren Fehler, sie dachte Nicholas währe ihr Ehemann. Sie gibt Nicholas daraufhin den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, beginnt in Sandford ein Gefecht der Wache gegen Angel. Während dieses Gefechts erscheint Joyce mit einem Maschinengewehr und eröffnet das Feuer auf Nicholas. Nicholas kann sie jedoch besiegen, indem er auf den Blumenkübel schießt, der über Joyces Kopf hängt. Der metallerne Kübel fällt hinab und schlägt Joyce bewusstlos. Roy & Mary Porter Roy und Mary Porter sind ein Ehepaar und die Besitzer des Pubs in Sandford. Sie werden von Peter Wight und Julia Deakin dargestellt. Angle trifft sie direkt nach seiner Ankunft im Dorf. Von ihnen lernt er außerdem, dass die hiesige Dorfzeitung des Öfteren fehlerhaft ist - beispielsweise wurde dort einmal angegeben dass Mary fünfundfünfzig Jahre alt sei, obwohl sie erst dreiundfünfzig ist. Während seines Besuchs in dem Pub bemerkt Angel außerdem, dass dort gößtenteils Jugendliche Alkohol zu sich nehmen obwohl das erst ab 18 Jahren erlaubt ist. Als Angel beginnt diese herauszuwerfen, versucht Roy zu schlichten, seine Versuche können Angel jedoch nicht überzeugen. Nachdem alle Jugendlichen verschwunden sind, ist der gesamte Pub leer und die Porters sind merklich genervt von Angel. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, beginnt in Sandford ein Gefecht der Wache gegen Angel. Letztendlich hilft Danny Nicholas und zusammen stürmen die beiden den Pub, wo sich Roy und Mary hinter dem Tresen verschanzt haben. Die beiden verteidigen sich mit Schrotflinten, jedoch trifft Angel mit seinen Schüssen eine Bärenfalle welche die Porters zur Dekoration an der Wand aufgehängt hatten. Die Bärenfalle fällt auf Roy, dessen Kopf davon umschlossen wird. Geschockt schreit Marry dass jemand die Polizei rufen müsse. Im selben Moment trifft diese auch tatsächlich ein. Tom Weaver Prof. Tom Weaver ist das Hauptmitglied der Nachbarschaftswache. Er ist ein älterer Mann der penibel auf jeden Verstoß achtet und das gesamte Dorf akribisch mit Kameras überwacht. Er wurde von Edward Woodward dargestellt. Von einem Büro oberhalb des Polizeireviers überwacht er das Dorf mit Überwachungskameras. Als Weaver Angle vorgestellt wird, erklärt Weaver dass er mithilfe der Kameras Angles Aktivitäten in der letzten Nacht beobachtet habe und erklärt sich beeindruckt von Nicholas' professionellem Auftreten während der Verhaftungen, die er ausgeführt hat. Er behauptet jedoch, dass Nicholas auch die Mitglieder der Kapuzengang (einige Jugendliche die Kapuzen tragen) hätte verhaften sollen. Weaver wendet sich daraufhin an Butterman und erklärt ihm, dass er in den letzten Tagen vermehrt ihren alten "Bekannten", die Lebende Statue (einen Straßenkünstler) gesichtet hat. Weaver beginnt cholerisch zu werden und Butterman verspricht ihm, dass man sich um den Straßenkünstler kümmern werde. Während der Feier zu Nicholas Amtsantritt ist es Weaver, der Nicholas die Bewohner des Dorfes einzeln vorstellt. Der Großteil davon sind insgeheim Mitglieder der Nachbarschaftswache. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, beginnt in Sandford ein Gefecht der Wache gegen Angel. In dem Kampf werden sämtliche Mitglieder der Wache unschädliche gemacht, ausgenommen Weaver der sich immer noch in seinem Büro im zweiten Stock des Polizeireviers befindet. Als alles verloren scheint versuchen Butterman und Skinner zu flüchten, doch auch sie werden ausgeschaltet und verhaftet. Nachdem alle Gegner eliminiert wurden kehren die Polizisten ins Revier zurück, dort erwartet sie jedoch Weaver. Weaver richtet seine Waffe auf Angel und feuert, Danny springt jedoch davor und wird von den Kugeln getroffen. Angel kickt einen Mülleimer in Weavers Richtung, der davon getroffen wird und nach hinten stolpert. Weaver stürzt in die Asservatenkammer und fällt gegen die dort aufbewahrte Seemine, welche sein Bein unter sich zermalmt. Die Erschütterung löst außerdem den Zeitzünder der Mine aus. Während die Polizisten sich in Sicherheit begeben ist Weaver unter der Mine gefangen. Er wird von der Explosion zerfetzt als die Mine losgeht und ist somit das einzige Todesopfer unter den Mitgliedern der Nachbarschaftswache. Amanda Paver Amanda Paver ist die Direktorin der Grundschule von Sandford. Sie wurde von Lorraine Hilton dargestellt. In Sandford tritt sie häufig als Hintergrundcharakter auf, sie fährt dann mit dem Fahrrad durch das Dorf. Paver ist eine neugierige Frau und eine gute Freundin von Anette Roper mit der sie öfters über die Bewohner Sandfords, einschließlich Angel, tratscht. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, beginnt in Sandford ein Gefecht der Wache gegen Angel. Nachdem ihre Freundin Anette von Angel besiegt wurde, zückt Amanda zwei Pistolen und fährt mit ihrem Fahrrad frontal auf Angel zu. Währenddessen feuert sie auf Angel und kann ihn sogar in der Schulter treffen, jedoch ist Angel aufgrund seiner Schutzweste nicht verletzt und auch Amandas Freude ist von kurzer Dauer: Während sie fährt öffnet Danny, der in einem Polizeiauto auf Streife ist, die Tür des Wagens. Amanda kracht in die Tür, wird vom Fahrrad geworfen und bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen. James Reaper James Reaper ist der Besitzer einer Farm außerhalb von Sandford. Er ist ein Waffenfanatiker und lädt Angel ein, einmal aufs Land zu kommen um dort mit einigen Bewohnern jagen zu gehen. Als Angel antwortet dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr gezwungen war eine Waffe abzufeuern und es gerne dabei belassen würde, behauptet Reaper dass sich Angel damit bei den örlichen Vögeln sicher Freunde machen würde. Nachdem Angel scheinbar getötet wurde kehrt Normalität in Sandford ein. Am nächsten Morgen kehrt Reaper zu seiner Farm zurück. Bei Sonnenaufgang steigt er aus seinem Wagen und betrachtet die Natur. Als er sich jedoch umdreht erkennt er, dass Angel zurückgekehrt ist. Er rennt zu seinem Wagen um mit seinem Funkgerät das Dorf zu warnen, Angel lenkt seinen eigenen Wagen jedoch in Reapers. Nachdem die Gefahr durch das Funkgerät eliminiert ist steigt Angel aus seinem Wagen aus, schlägt Reaper nieder und lässt ihn gefesselt an einem Weidezaun zurück. Reverend Shooter Phillip Shooter ist der örtliche Pastor. Als Nicholas ihm vorgestellt wird fragt Shooter, ob Nicholas nicht die nächste Messe leiten wolle. Als Nicholas behauptet dass er dies als Heuchelei empfinden würde da er nicht an Gott glaube tut Shooter gespielt geschockt. Ein paar Wochen später organisiert Shooter ein Kirchenfest, bei dem Spenden für die Restauration des Kirchendaches. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, beginnt in Sandford ein Gefecht der Wache gegen Angel. Als einige der Bewohner bereits gefallen sind schreitet Shooter auf den Dorfplatz und schreit laut, dass Nicholas das Feuer einstellen soll. Als das geschieht, schreitet Schooter auf Nicholas zu und versucht an seine Moral zu appellieren, er behauptet dass Nicholas zwar kein Mann des Glaubens sei aber doch sicherlich ein Mann des Friedens. Nicholas behauptet dass er, obwohl er kein Mann des Glaubens sei, trotzdem noch Richtig von Falsch unterscheiden kann. Daraufhin aktiviert Shooter verächtlich eine unter seiner Robe versteckte Vorrichtung, die per Druckluft zwei versteckte Pistolen in seine Hände schießt. Shooter eröffnet sofort das Feuer und trifft Nicholas, wird jedoch sofort darauf von Danny in die Brust geschossen und unschädlich gemacht. Robin Hatcher Robin Hatcher ist der Doktor in Sandford. Er dient außerdem bei den Obduktionen der diversen Toten in Sandford als zuständiger Mediziner. Bei einem Kirchenfest, bei dem Spenden für die Restauration des Kirchendaches gesammelt werden, leitet Hatcher den Schießstand. Dort schießt ihm Danny jedoch aus Versehen ins Knie und Hatcher muss von Sanitätern ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, sind Hatcher und Mr. Treacher die ersten, die angreifen. Beide zücken Schrotflinten und eröffnen das Feuer, so dass Nicholas hinter dem Brunnen Deckung nehmen muss. Als Treacher fällt gibt das Hatcher die Möglichkeit zu flüchten. Er kehrt jedoch zurück nachdem Nicholas von einem Schuss von Shooter zu Fall gebracht wurde. Als Danny, der Nicholas zur Hilfe geeilt ist, Hatcher bittet aufzuhören ignoriert Hatcher dies. Hatcher zwingt Danny seine Waffe fallenzulassen, dieser schleudert sie jedoch mit solcher Kraft zu Boden dass sich ein Schuss löst der Hatcher in den Fuß trifft. Vor Schmerzen fällt Hatcher zu Boden und stellt keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Mr. Treacher Mr. Treacher ist ein älterer Bewohner Sandfords, der immer eine längere grüne Jacke trägt. Nicholas nutzt dies als Beispiel um Danny zu verdeutlichen dass immer überall etwas geschehen könne, Treacher könnte ja zum Beispiel eine Waffe unter der Jacke tragen. Ironischerweise ist jedoch genau das der Fall. Treacher wurde von Tim Barlow dargestellt. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, sind Hatcher und Mr. Treacher die ersten, die angreifen. Beide zücken Schrotflinten und eröffnen das Feuer, so dass Nicholas hinter dem Brunnen Deckung nehmen muss. Letzendlich muss Treacher jedoch nachladen und Nicholas nutzt die Gelegenheit um die Reifen eines parkenden Transporters, der sich hinter Treacher zu befindet, zu zerschießen. Dadurch senkt sich die Ladefläche des Transporters ab und einige Fässer Bier, die darauf lagen, rollen herab und begraben Treacher unter sich. Anette Roper Anette Roper ist die Besitzerin des Kiosks im Dorfkern Sandfords. Sie wurde von Patricia Franklin dargestellt. Roper ist eine neugierige Frau und eine gute Freundin von Amanda Paver mit der sie öfters über die Bewohner Sandfords, einschließlich Angel, tratscht. Nachdem Nicholas scheinbar getötet wurde, jedoch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zurückreitet, hilft Roper Hatcher und Treacher, indem sie ihnen aus dem oberen Stockwerk ihres Ladens Feuerschutz bietet. Mit einem Gewehr mit Zielfernrohr feuert sie auf dem Brunnen, hinter dem sich Nicholas versteckt. Nicholas kann sie jedoch besiegen indem er die Mitglieder der Kapuzengang, die sich als normale Schüler entpuppen, in den Laden schickt. Da sich in dem Laden nur jeweils ein Schulkind befinden darf, das Limit mit der gesamten Kapuzengang jedoch weit überschritten ist, wird Roper surrealerweise von selbst vom Fenster weggerissen und bricht zusammen. Michael Armstrong Michael Armstrong ist ein geistig zurückgebliebener Bewohner Sandfords. Er arbeitet für Simon Skinner in seinem Supermarkt, wo er die meiste Zeit die Böden wischt. Er wurde von Rory McCann dargestellt, der außerdem Sandor Clegane spielte. Im Verlauf des Films spricht Armstrong immer nur dasselbe Wort, "Yarp!" Armstrong begegnet für einen Großteil des Films nur indirekt. Bei der ersten Begegnung erklärt Danny Angel dass Armstrong mit einer Mutter und einer Schwester in einer Wohnung am Dorfrand leben würde, diese seien jedoch nur Gespinste seiner Fantasie.Nachdem Angel zu viele Nachforschungen angestellt hat, wird Armstrong von der Nachbarschaftswache gesendet um ihn zu eliminieren. Armstrong lauert Angel in dessen Hotelzimmer auf, wird dort jedoch von Angel mit einem Teddybären abgelenkt und K.O. geschlagen. Wenig später findet Angel bei Armstrong ein Funkgerät, auf dem Skinner im selben Moment Kontakt aufnimmt. Indem er sich als Armstrong ausgibt lernt Angel wo sich Skinner versteckt und hastet dorthin. Es kommt zu einem weiteren Kampf zwischen Armstrong und Angel als Nicholas nach Sandford zurückkehrt. Mit der gesamten Polizeieinheit stürmt Nicholas Skinners Supermarkt und Angel wird sofort von Armstrong angegriffen. Er kann ihn besiegen, in dem er auf Armstrongs Rücken springt und ihn nach hinten zieht. Armstrong rutscht auf Tomatensauce aus und stürzt in ein Tiefkühlregal. Er landet in den Erbsen und kommt somit zu einer "Rest in Peas". Gallerie Maskierte Mitglieder SkinnerWache.png|Simon Skinner WeaverWache.png|Tom Weaver JoyceWache.png|Joyce Cooper ShooterWache.png HatcherWache.png|Robin Hatcher RoyWache.png DorisWache.png ButtermanWache.png|Frank Butterman Im Film Nachbarschaftswache.png Nachbarschaftswache2.png Nachbarschaftswache 3.png NachbarschaftBewaffnet.png ReaverBesiegt.png HatcherWaffe.png TreacherWaffe.png AmandaWaffe.png ShooterShoots.png PortersWaffe.png WeaverWaffe.png en:Neighborhood Watch Alliance Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Fanatiker